1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to data processors. In particular, the present invention relates to a summing circuit which provides a video data signal in response to the sensing of an optical image by a linear image sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of video data summing circuits are available for summing the output signals from a charge coupled device to provide a video data signal for a laser scan projector system which displays an optical image on a 360.degree. wide angle display screen. Such prior art devices employ conventional summing amplifiers to combine the output signals from the charge coupled device.
However, these prior art devices, when combining the output signals from the charge coupled device, pass noise in the form of clock signals which drive the charge coupled device. The noise passed by the prior art devices, in turn, distorts the optical image which is displayed on the 360.degree. wide angle display screen. Therefore, a video data summing circuit, such as the subject invention, is needed to filter out the noise from the video data signal, and thus eliminates distortion from the optical image being displayed on the 360.degree. wide angle display screen.